Mistakes of the Past
by Shadow-Of-The-9th-Moon
Summary: Konoha has been destroyed. Only four people have survived the greatest massacre in shinobi history. The destruction of Sunagakure and Konohagakure that has come to be known as the Ending. The survivors will fix the mistakes of the past. SasuNaru GaaNeji
1. Change

"_Hokage-sama what are you going to do now?" A tall raven haired man asked. He was answered by the blond man kneeling beside a fallen shinobi with brown hair and a scar across his nose. This blond was Uzumaki Naruto, Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato. _

"_I'll have to use the only jutsu that can fix this. The time travel jutsu. Go get the others we'll all go back the only survivors of the Ending. It can't hurt there are only four of us. I'll meet you three at the remains of the tower. Go Sasuke." _

_Sasuke bowed and then turned away the cloak of the ANBU Commander that he was swaying with the motion. He glanced back once before striding off in search of the Kazekage Gaara and his personal ANBU Commander Neji Hyuuga. The Hyuuga he remembered had transferred to Suna not long after he fell in love with the Tanuki Jinchurriki. The two had been together for four years almost as long as he and Naruto. A lot of people were amused at how protective the Hyuuga and himself were of the two Jinchurikki/kages. It was true that the two took their jobs very seriously after all the two they were protecting were their lovers. He found the two suna shin obi wandering the ruins of Konoha._

"_Gaara. Neji. Naruto wants us to meet him in front of the tower. We're going to attempt the time travel jutsu." Gaara nodded._

"_It's the only way to fix this. We have to go back and make sure this doesn't happen again." Neji sighed._

"_This is going to be so weird. We know one thing though things will definitely be different this time. At least I hope Uchiha-baka won't betray Naruto-sama again." Sasuke glared. _

_That _won't happen again. There is no way in hell I could leave him again. I wouldn't even be able to consider doing such a thing. I refuse to make that mistake again." Gaara nodded.

"Good. If you had we would have to kill you. Now enough we wait for the Rokudaime now."

With Naruto 

Naruto stared down at his fallen sensei. Tears trailed down his face in small rivers. It was all he could do to keep from screaming his grief to the world.

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I wasn't strong enough. Even after everything I couldn't save you or Konoha. Some great Hokage I am. I couldn't even protect my friends. I won't let it happen again though. No this time I will save Konoha and you. I won't let you die. Well I guess it's time for me to get going. I'll be seeing you Iruka-sensei." The blond stood and in a flash of yellow disappeared in the direction of what was once the Hokage tower.

Back With Sasuke, Gaara, And Neji 

They waited patiently for the blond rokudaime to show. Suddenly there was a flash of yellow and standing before them was Naruto. He looked determined. Over the last few years the three of them had had to watch as the hope and life faded from his eyes as he lost one person after another. They had been afraid that with Iruka's death he would lose it, but it seemed to have given him the determination he needed to set things right. Seeing those eyes once more filled with a look only associated with Naruto's Will of Steel, they all felt as if they had been given new life. Then with slight amusement they realized in a moment they in a sense would be. Naruto spoke then. He had changed over the years, he was no longer the loud blonde dobe, now he spoke quietly and calmly not needing to speak loudly to be heard. Everything about him radiated power even his voice. He was a figure that was both reassuring and intimidating. He was calm and intelligent. Though there were times when the old Naruto would filter through. His smile was now small and rare, but when seen it was filled with such a quiet intense joy it was breathtaking. He was tall and slim but heavily muscled giving him a graceful yet masculine appearance. All in all he fit the description of a god. The other three weren't that different in personality or looks they just looked more mature.

"So I take it you are ready to attempt the time travel jutsu?" He asked. They nodded.

"Good. I should inform you on how this will work. We will go back to the day before Sasuke and I graduate from the academy. You will have all your memories and jutsus, but don't attempt any difficult ones for about a day. That's how long it will take for your body to catch up. Your twelve year old body will change to a physique similar to your present one so you will get your Sharingan Sasuke and I will get my fox form as Gaara will have his tanuki form and we will all have our speed. I would suggest keeping our abilities secret for a little while. We wouldn't want to raise suspicion. Now to make sure the jutsu works lets meet at the top of the Hokage monument at midnight the night we get back, Gaara you can just send a message by raccoon. Does everyone understand?" He looked around. All three nodded in affirmation.

"Alright everyone hold onto me. _**TIME REVERSE NO JUTSU **_" They all felt a sharp tug in the back of their minds then everything went black.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP ………….. BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

Uzumaki Naruto sat up with a jerk. His eyes flew around the room searching for intruders. However when he saw the room confusion set in.

"Wait. This isn't my office or my room. Hold on dirty clothes, ramen cups, orange. This is my old room, which means the jutsu worked. Perfect."

He got up and went to go look in the mirror. Already the changes were starting. His muscles were more developed, he was slightly taller, and he was slimmer. Basically he was a smaller version of his older self. He went over to the closet to change and was slightly horrified to see orange. Truth be told he never really liked the old orange jumpsuit it was just the only thing he could buy. Well not anymore. That would change tomorrow. He went ahead and put on the eyesore. He put on his sandals and made his way out the door headed to the academy. He had checked the date and noticed they arrived a day late this was the day they graduated. He took to the rooftops to avoid any attention. He reached the academy in perfect time knowing that Sasuke was already there by the somewhat shielded Chakra signature. He walked to his classroom and then opened the door and went to sit down. He went over to the table Sasuke was seated and stood silently waiting. The only thing was he could not bring himself to once again set up the mask he had once lived under. Sasuke looked up and his eyes lit up minutely he bowed his head just enough to make it look more like a nod.

"Dobe."_Rokudaime._

"Teme." _Commander. _

Several people looked up at the sound of Naruto's unusually quiet voice. Unfortunately Naruto had kept the aura of power that demanded respect and could hold an army enthralled. Only one person noticed the strange difference between the two rivals. Nara Shikamaru noticed the slight brightening of the Uchiha's eyes and the look of respect he sent the blond. He also noticed the look of relief and happiness in the blonds eyes. The observant Nara also noticed that the insults were laced with respect and acknowledgement, but also with adoration and devotion. Naruto however did not notice the contemplative gaze. He sat down next to the Uchiha and several people waited for the explosion. It came in …..5.….4.…..3. ….2 .….1.…. "NARUTO-BAKA! MOVE I'M SITTING NEXT TO MY SASUKE-KUN!"

Sakura's shriek rang in the ears of everyone present. Naruto however didn't even flinch. He looked at her calmly and then said clearly what he had really wanted to say the first time this happened.

"Haruno Sakura are you ever silent?" This caused gasps throughout the room.

"And _your_ Sasuke-Kun? Since when was he yours? And even if he was what does that have to do with where _I _sit? Let's settle this."He turned to Sasuke.

"Sasuke who do _you_ want to sit here? Do you want me to move so Sakura may sit here? If that is what you want then please don't let me get in the way." Naruto made to move but Sasuke glared and growled.

"Dobe, if you even try to move from that seat I will weld it to you using the most powerful Katon jutsu I know." Naruto smirked and settled into his seat much to the shock of everyone. That's when Iruka walked in.

"Alright everyone today is your genin exam……………." As the teacher continued on Naruto shot Sasuke an encouraging look. He knew he had to fail to get Mizuki. The test went exactly the way it had the first time and so did Mizuki's trick. When he was finally in the forest he sighed and sat back to wait. He already knew everything in the scroll plus some. He had after all added his own techniques when he became Hokage. He was soon found by Iruka.

"Naruto, what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I need to pass the genin exam and Mizuki said that if I got this scroll I would." At that moment Kunai came flying through the air but reacting with the instincts of war Naruto caught every one while simultaneously shoving Iruka out of harms way. He turned towards the traitor.

Iruka shouted out.

"Mizuki! So you've turned traitor. Naruto run and don't let him get the scroll. Protect it with your life." Mizuki sneered.

"Naruto even if you've read it, it will still be meaningless. I can show you what it means." Iruka looked horrified.

"SHUT UP YOU FOOL! NO MIZUKI!"

"Naruto YOU ARE THE DEMON FOX! Ah ha ha ha ha. It was you who murdered Iruka's family. He hates you. You destroyed the village!"

Iruka looked somewhere between angry and horrified. Naruto just stood there leaning against the scroll. When he spoke what he said shocked both Chunnin.

"Yeah so? I have to say I'm a little disappointed though. I mean not only are you a traitor but your also stupid. I am not Kyuubi. I am his jailor so get your facts straight. Also the village still stands so it was obviously not completely destroyed. Be happy you'll never get to see that. Now any last words Stupid?"

Mizuki was pissed this was not going how he planned.

"why you little brat. I'll kill you for that. I can take you down with one punch.." Naruto smirked. When he spoke he spoke as the Rokudaime.

"I doubt that. I really do. Bring it on Mizuki. What ever you throw at me I'll throw back times a thousand."His voice was quiet and seemed to drip power. The twelve year old Rokudaime called out in a clear voice that rang in the silence.

"_**KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!**_" The clearing was filled with copies of the blonde. He smirked as his clones attacked without mercy. Soon Mizuki was nothing but a bloody heap at his feet. He dispelled the clones and turned to Iruka.

"Sorry about that Sensei. I had suspected him for a while. I failed on purpose sensei I had to make sure he was caught. Plus failing kinda sticks with my image. I have decided to drop my mask a bit though. I think it's time I get serious. If you'll excuse me sensei I have to go." Iruka was stunned.

"Naruto wait! Come here I have a present for you." He tied the Hitai-ate around his forhead.

"Congradulations Graduate." Naruto stared at him for a moment then he gave his rare smile. This smile was so different from the one Iruka was expecting that he couldn't help but stare at the beauty of it. It was stunning but it disappeared just as quickly as it came.

"Naruto what made you suspect Mizuki?" Naruto looked up at the night sky.

"He was nice to me. He spoke kind words. He was never harsh and he never put me down. I knew there was no way anyone would ever treat me that kindly without a darker reason behind it. So I watched closely and finally found the looks of hate and disgust I had been expecting for so long." Iruka was shocked.

"You mean you suspected him because he was _nice_ to you? What about me? Do you suspect me?" Naruto looked at him contemplatively.

"Truthfully? Yes I did at first. I did the same to you. I searched for the looks of scorn that would give your hatred of me away. It upset me when I didn't find them like I did Mizuki's. So I suspected you of something even darker. I was terrified that my kind teacher would try to kill me in my sleep like so many others. So I started skipping class and avoiding you." Iruka was almost in tears at this point. The boy he had come to see almst like a little brother was afraid he was going to kill him in his sleep. He went to say something but Naruto continued.

" After a little while I began watching you even closer. I knew of your past already. I had heard of the loss of your parents. I knew you hated Kyuubi for that reason. I wanted to know if you could see past the demon though. I was shocked when I realized that you had. I was also over joyed. I have never had anyone accept me for me. Well that's not completely true. There are three." Iruka was smiling now.

"I am glad you don't fear me Naruto. Your like a little brother to me. I am even happier that you have seen fit to show me the real you. Has anyone else ever seen this part of you?" Naruto gave a half smile.

"Yes only three people besides you. I know your thinking that the Sandaime is one of them but your wrong. He does not know about my mask. He also does not know that I know of the furball." Iruka stared.

"Did you just call the Kyuubi a furball?" Naruto snorted.

"That's what he is. Talk about a pain, too. He never shuts up." He grimaced.

"He talks to you?" Naruto nodded.

"He is actually a pretty nice person. He only attacked the village because some bastard who smelled of snakes put a seal on him that messed with his mind."

"Really? That's interesting. Who are these three people that know the real you? The ones who accept you." Naruto gave that small smile again.

"You know two of them. The third one is Sabaku no Gaara. The son of the Yondaime Kazekage. He is Jinchurriki to Shukaku. The second is Hyuuga Neji." At this Iruka was staring wide eyed.

"Wait Neji? That Genin that's always talking about fate? And another Jinchurriki."Naruto nodded.

"The last one and the most important to me is some one you would never guess. My most precious person is Uchiha Sasuke." Iruka stared.

"Ok I'm missing something. What connection could you possibly have with Neji or Sasuke?" Naruto lokked very sad.

"We have many things in common. First of all, none of us have ever been seen for who we really are. Another is that we are all orphans. All of us are are prodigies though no one knows about me. We all hide our true abilities. We play up our faults to make us look like people expect. I play the deadlast the idiot, its angry cold prodigy for Neji, the arrogant brooding avenger for Sasuke, and the psychotic bloodthirsty weapon for Gaara. That's not who we are though. We all wear masks. We hide whether behind smiles, coldness, arrogance, or anger no one can see past them. We are all alone. We have no parents or siblings that accept us or see us. By opening up to each other we have become our own family. We all have people we wish to protect but we will not let any one see that or else they will see how strong we truly are. It's quite depressing to most, but it makes us stronger each day as we see people who learn to care for us with the mask on. Especially since we know that without the masks we are better people. There are few things that make me truly happy but being with them is one of them. Especially being with Sasuke. I trust him more than any other." Iruka was astonished by these revelations. There was a rustling in the bushes. Then out stepped Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto smirked.

"I was wondering when you would come out. What are you doing here?"

Sasuke bowed slightly which shocked Iruka. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry. Habit. Anyway I wanted to make sure you were ok. I know you can handle a chunin easily but I wanted to make sure nothing went wrong. I didn't show myself because it was only polite to let you finish. Forgive me for worrying?" Naruto just sighed.

"You're forgiven. Anyway I need to go would you like to have dinner with us at my apartment tomorrow Iruka-Sensei?" Iruka smiled.

"I would love to. I will see you tomorrow. When should I be there."

"Seven should be fine Ja ne." He disappeared. Sasuke soon followed leaving Iruka to bring in Mizuki.

With Naruto

"Alright that went well. Now I need clothes. That are NOT orange. _**HENGE!**_" Now looking like a boy with brown hair and eyes he stepped into a fabric shop and found the materials he needed to make smaller versions of his future attire. He chuckled darkly at the looks that would be on everyone's faces when he ditched the oversized clothes. He went back to his apartment and quickly went to work using his clones. By morning he had a full wardrobe. He smirked as he slid into a pair of black three quarter pants with plenty of pockets for weapons. He then pulled on a black fishnet shirt and put a black muscle shirt on over that. The muscle shirt had a crimson swirl on the front . He had his kunai pouch strapped to his leg as well as his shuriken pouch. He slipped on his black trench coat with blue flames dancing across the bottom that had the kanji for fox on the back. He completed the look with black fingerless gloves and a katana strapped to his back. He put on his black sandles and tied his headband around his left bicep. He let his gold bangs fall into his eyes slightly giving him a slightly feral look. All together it gave him a dangerous look. Add that to the aura the screamed power and you had a figure that would make a kage think twice about fighting. He chuckled as he headed to the academy. He remembered the meeting last night at the monument. It had been interesting to see Neji show up twitching after spending the day with Gai and Lee. The academy came into sight and he smirked. He walked into the academy he would make it exactly a minute late.

In the Classroom

Iruka entered and almost sighed. The girls were once again swarming the Uchiha. He frowned when he remembered last night. He called the class to order then noticed one person missing. He looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke where is Naruto?" This confused everyone. Why would Sasuke know where Naruto was? Sakura spoke.

"Sensei who cares about Naruto-baka he didn't pass."Sasuke answered her while watching the door.

"He did pass actually. Knowing him he'll be here in a minute. By the way Haruno, you would do well to watch how you speak about him. He is my best friend, and the only person in this class I care about. Don't think you can look down on him without dealing with me." There was a real threat in his voice. Everyone in the room was shocked into silence. At that moment the door opened. Everyones eyes locked onto the person standing in the doorway and as one their eyes went to the size of dinner plates. Sauke rose slowly smiling.

"That's the Naruto I know. I definitely prefer this look." Naruto chuckled.

"So do I. Sorry I'm late Iruka-Sensei. Hn. Going by the atmosphere I'd say someone said something stupid in front of Sasuke." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"It was nothing particularly important, Naruto. Just a small comment from Haruno. I didn't hurt anyone. Promise." Naruto pinned him with a gaze that seemed to look directly into his soul. He nodded.

"Fine. I think Iruka-sensei has something he needs to say. Sensei." Iruka nodded.

"Thank you, Naruto. Now everyone I'll call out the cell number then the name of its members and their Jounin Sensei………………………………...

Cell Seven…….."

"Uzumaki Naruto……"Naruto looked up.

"Haruno Sakura……….." Sakura groaned. Naruto just sighed.

"And Uchiha Sasuke…….." Sasuke threw a smile at Naruto who nodded. Sakura looked thoughtful.

"Jounin instructor………Hatake Kakashi." Naruto and Sasuke were now giving off evil auras while there was a maniacal glint to their eyes and sadistic smirks graced there lips. The looks were so wicked it made Iruka feel a twinge of sympathy for the masked nin. After he finished he allowed them to go to lunch. Naruto and Sasuke sat together and while they were eating Sasuke told Naruto what had happened earlier. They were eating in silence when Sakura came up to them hesitantly. They both expected her to ask out Sasuke so they didn't expect what happened next.

"Umm. I….. well I wanted to say sorry. To both of you. I'm really sorry about how I've treated you Naruto. I'm also really sorry about bothering you Sasuke. I see now that you have no interest in me and I also realize that I don't really love you. I hope you won't let that get in the way of us being a good team. I…I have to go apologize to Ino now. Bye." She darted away with her head down. Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"That was unexpected. I wonder if she'll stick to it though." Naruto spoke.

They finished lunch and when they got back to the classroom one by one the teams were picked up by their instructors. It wasn't long before the three were left alone in the room. Naruto frowned and with a puff of smoke he disappeared. It was about twenty minutes later that he reappeared in the room with, to the others surprise, a pot of tea. He set down the pot and summoned three cups from a scroll. He looked over at Sakura and hesitated before calling out to her.

"Sakura, would you like to join me and Sasuke for tea?"Sakura looked surprised but then she nodded and came over and sat down accepting the cup of tea Naruto handed her. She sipped it and was surprised at how good it was.

"This is good. What type is it?" Sasuke sipped his tea and answered her.

"This is Naruto's own blend of spiced tea. He makes it himself. He has an extensive knowledge of herbs. Isn't that right Naruto?" He looked up at the ceiling. Sakura followed his gaze to find Naruto sitting on the ceiling sipping his tea. He was somehow able to do this without spilling a drop. Sakura stared at him for a moment before she started giggling.

"How are you able to do that?" Naruto gave her an innocent look.

"Do what?" Sasuke sighed.

"He can do a lot of weird stuff." Their conversation continued on from there. Naruto was even able to teach both of them to drink their tea on the ceiling. So when Kakashi opened the door it was to find an apparently empty room. This confused him. That is until he heard a cough and what sounded like a muffled giggle. The noises came from above him. He looked up to find three genin sitting on the ceiling. The one with black hair seemed to be trying to keep a straight face while the pink haired girl was trying to keep from laughing. The blond just looked at him, seemingly perfectly calm, and said something he would never forget.

"Tea, Sensei?" His face must have been comical because it was enough to send the girl into histerical laughter and make the dark haired boy choke on the tea he had indeed been drinking. He could only stare for a moment before he said for them to meet him on the roof.

on the Roof

Kakashi was leaning on the railing twitching slightly as his genin had all shone up on the roof still carrying small cups of tea. They now sat staring at him like three tea drinking hawks. All the masked Jounin could think was

'what the hell?!' The profiles on his genin had mentioned something about a hyperactive idiot, a brooding avenger, and a swooning fan girl. Those terms did in no way seem to apply to the kids in front of him.

"Well why don't we introduce ourselves. Tell us your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams." Sakura frowned.

"Why don't you start Sensei. To show us how its done."

"Alright. I'm Hatake Kakashi. You don't need to know my likes or dislikes. Hobbies………….. And dreams for the future haven't really thought about it. Alright you first pinky." Sakura muttered.

"All we learned was his name. what a waste. My name is Haruno Sakura. My likes are my friend Ino and my teammates Naruto and Sasuke and Naruto's tea." At this she took a quick sip as Naruto gave a half smile. Kakashi twitched.

"My dislikes are people who are LATE. My hobbies are spending time with my friends and now with my teammates and my dream for the future is to be a great Kunoichi." She smiled. Kakashi was feeling like he didn't have the right genins. 'definitely not a fan girl.' he thought.

"Alright you next raven." Sasuke sighed.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. My likes are tea, specifically Naruto's tea, training, and Naruto. My dislikes are a certain snake raping pedophile and his four-eyed boy toy, my brother, and fan girls. My hobbies are training, spending time with Naruto, and my dream for the future is bot a dream more an ambition. I will remain by Naruto's side till death and together we will protect this village and destroy it's enemies." Sakura smiled slightly. She had just realized why Sasuke held no interest in her. Naruto looked at Sasuke with a pleased look. Sasuke smiled at Naruto. Kakashi was really just well astonished. His thoughts 'what the hell? He is NOT an avenger. He seems to have an attachment to Naruto. Hmm. Could Naruto be the reason for this change?' "Alright you next blondie." He got a glare from Sasuke at this.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto. I like training, making tea, cooking, Sasuke, Fuuinjutsu, Kenjutsu, learning new jutsu, making new jutsu, my brothers Gaara and Neji, and my few other precious people. My dislikes are a certain annoying organization, a certain fruity snake bastard and his four-eyed male whore, Sasuke's brother, people who judge people before they know them, traitors, and anyone who trys to hurt my precious people. My hobbies are training, working on my Fuuinjutsu, Kenjutsu, and Ninjutsu, making new jutsu, expanding my knowledge on well anything, spending time with Sasuke, and finally my ambition is to become a great shinobi and with Sasuke by my side to protect this village and my precious people with my life and destroy all those who would harm them." These words were reinforced by the quiet voice in which they were spoken and the seriousness that radiated from the blonde genin. Sasuke and Sakura were smiling at their teammate Sasuke lovingly and Sakura in awe. Kakashi to say the least was in a state of such confusion that it was almost comical.

"Alright meet me at training ground Seven for your real test, don't eat breakfast or you'll throw up Ja." He disappeared before they could say anything. He reappeared at the memorial stone deep in thought. He was shocked that a genin new anything about kenjutsu or fuuinjutsu. However the thing that really got to him was how he was told that the boy in front of him was an idiot with little intelligence and no family or friends yet the boy gave off a feeling of power unlike anything he had ever felt and spoke of Sasuke like a close friend and spoke of brothers. At first he attributed the odd feeling to the Kyuubi but then he realized that while intimidating the feeling wasn't evil but almost benevolent. He saw the look of wisdom and knowledge in the eyes of the boy barily out of childhood and couldn't help but wonder how long he had been hiding. He saw a similar look about Sasuke. The difference was Sasuke seemed to look to Naruto for approval. It was an odd situation, he didn't see how they had hidden for so long but he for some unexplainable reason felt honored to be shown their true personalities. He knew he wouldn't be the one to give them away. He would let the village and the Hokage see for themselves the true geniuses that were Team Seven.


	2. Brothers

Mistakes of the Past

Tests and Smiles

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did Naruto and Sasuke would be together and Sasuke wouldn't be such an arrogant dumbass.

AN: Thank you to all of you who chose to review.

--7:00 p.m. at Naruto's apartment--

KNOCK KNOCK

"Neji could you get the door?" Naruto called from the kitchen. The scent of chicken permeated the apartment. Neji sighed and rose from his spot beside the red haired Kazekage. He opened the door to greet the brown haired chunin.

"Good evening Umino-san. Naruto-kun is in the kitchen. He said to make yourself at home." Iruka was a bit surprised to find the stoic Hyuuga prodigy there. He also noticed another young man he didn't know sitting on the couch. He assumed this must be the one called Gaara.

"Good evening to you as well Hyuuga-san please call me Iruka. I was told a little about you by Naruto. I have to say it's nice to know that Naruto has such good friends." Neji smiled. The red head spoke next his voice was quiet , a bit like Naruto's yet somehow less powerful.

"Naruto is a great person. If there is anyone who could understand him I believe we here have the best chance." Iruka studied the strange young man. He was powerful you could tell, but there was something about him a sort of calm awareness that he only felt from the people currently in the apartment. At that moment Naruto entered he wasn't smiling but you could see the welcome in his eyes. Sasuke was at his side.

"Iruka-Sensei, I'm glad you could come. I should introduce you to everyone. This is my adoptive brother Hyuuga Neji. Next to him is his boyfriend and my other adoptive brother Gaara of the Desert Sand." He was surprised when Naruto said brother and even more surprised when he said that the two were lovers. That he did not expect. Then Naruto continued.

"And of course you know my boyfriend Sasuke." Iruka went wide-eyed. Naruto and Sasuke. Wow.

"Well that was a bit of a surprise. I am happy for you though. Sasuke just a warning. If you hurt him I will castrate you." At this Sasuke edged behind Naruto. Neji chuckled as Gaara spoke.

"Don't worry Iruka-san. If he hurt Naruto he knows that Neji and I would not just castrate him we would kill him in the most painful way possible." Sasuke winced.

" Hey what did I do? Kami. I'm surrounded by sadists." Naruto sighed.

"Hey guys stop ganging up on Sasuke. He hasn't done anything. Now come on dinners ready." The blonde lead the way into the dining area. He quickly served the meal. They were having seasoned chicken and rice. Naruto's own recipe. When everyone finished Iruka looked at Naruto.

"Wow, Naruto that was delicious. I didn't know you could cook so well." Naruto sighed.

"Thank you Sensei. I actually enjoy cooking. Living alone for so long I had to learn. Though actually Sasuke has to buy the ingredients. You know how the villagers are." Sasuke glared at nothing while muttering something about 'stupid ignorant assholes'. Neji hearing him just snorted. Gaara nodded.

"It's pretty much the same for me. The only reason I'm not attacked like him is because the Suna villagers are all afraid I'll kill them." Naruto grimaced. Iruka stared wide-eyed.

"I didn't realize things were that bad elsewhere. It's so horrible. It's surprising that you two aren't insane."

"We probably would be if not for each other and Sasuke and Neji. That makes all the difference." Naruto nodded. The conversation went on from there. They spoke of a lot of things. When they all finally parted ways Naruto couldn't help but smile as he fell asleep going over the evening in his mind.

--Next Morning Training Ground 7 9:30 a.m.--

Sasuke and Naruto walked into the training grounds just as Sakura did. She smiled and ran over to them.

"Hey guys. I ate breakfast just as you said to now what's the plan?" Naruto nodded to her and started explaining the plan he had concocted. He had soon finished and then he quickly did some seals and a pot of tea appeared with three cups. They all sat in a nearby tree and chatted while drinking their tea as they waited for their habitually tardy sensei. At exactly ten o'clock Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke. He gave a small wave and a "yo" without even looking up from his book. When he didn't get the reaction he expected he glanced up to find his genin in a tree drinking, Kami save him, tea. He twitched as they looked at him with the oddest looks. Then the blonde spoke the same words as before while the others had sickly sweet innocent smiles plastered on their faces.

"Tea, Sensei?" He just knew he would need counseling after this. He noted that Sasuke should NEVER look innocent and Sakura should NEVER smile that widely. He sighed silently and pulled out an alarm clock and two bells.

"Alright listen up this is how this is going to work. This alarm will be set for noon. Your objective is to get a bell." Sakura frowned acting clueless just as the boys said to.

"But Sensei there are only two bells." Kakashi smiled.

"That's right whoever doesn't get a bell will fail and be sent back to the academy. They will also be tied to a stump and not get lunch. The other two will eat in front of them. Now I expect for you to come at me with the intent to kill." At this wicked smirks spread across the faces of both Sasuke and Naruto. At the sight of their sadistic expressions Kakashi almost felt regret for saying that. Only for a moment though. After all what could a couple of genin do to him a Jounin. If only he knew.

"Alright GO!" The three disappeared. Kakashi looked around and was slightly impressed by their stealth skills. He could barely sense Naruto and Sasuke which was strange considering the amount of chakra they had. Technically they should both have horrible control with their large stores of chakra. He shrugged and pulled out his precious book. He had been reading for a few minutes when kunai came flying at him followed by Sasuke. He dodged the kunai and caught the boys kick. Sasuke smirked and brought his other foot up in a roundhouse kick which freed him of the masked nins grasp. Kakashi either blocked or dodged his hits. The raven jumped back and began a series of hand seals. Kakashi's eye widened. His thoughts were something to this affect.

'_What! It shouldn't be possible for genin to perform that Jutsu!'_ As he thought this Sasuke finished the seals and cried out _**"GRAND FIREBALL NO JUTSU!!"**_ A huge fireball erupted from his mouth. When it cleared all that was left was a burned patch of ground. Sasuke smirked. It was working. He waited and after a moment hands grasped his ankles and he was yanked underground. He glared at his sensei. Kakashi went to speak but at that moment there was a high pitched scream and Sakura came running out of the bushes.

"EEEEHHH! GET IT OFF ME. I HATE BUGS. EWWW! OH MY GOD SASUKE!" With that she passed out at the gray haired nins feet. He stared down at her then sighed he looked around and when he did he missed the smirk Sasuke gave the pinket as she winked a single green eye at him. Kakashi not sensing his other student knelt down next to the girl. She was waiting thinking.

'_Just a bit closer. Then the distraction. Aaannndd NOW!' _Just as she thought that Sasuke growled at there teacher.

"SENSEI!" At the shout Kakashi turned to look at Sasuke and as he did Sakura leaped up with a shout of "NOW!" and pounced on him. The girl twined herself around him like a snake cackling evilly as he struggled. He was even more shocked when Sasuke darted out of the trees and started attacking him. He leaped back from the boy and glanced over at the Sasuke in the ground as he heard laughter. The Sasuke in the ground smirked and said.

"You should pay better attention, _Sensei_." With those words he turned into Naruto. Kakashi glared. Then watched in shock as the clone disappeared in a puff of smoke.

'_Shadow clones!?'_ He turned just in time to stop a kick from Sasuke. This Sasuke was much faster, and he somehow got the feeling the kid was holding back. He was confused. Even after everything he'd seen he didn't think they would actually work as a team. He looked at Sasuke and smirked beneath his mask.

"Well Sasuke, I see you've decided to lower your standards to help your teammates. Don't you want to graduate? You can't if they have the bells. Why are you helping them. Aren't they just slowing you down?"

Sasuke glared. He knew this trick, but the man was to close to how the old Sasuke acted for his comfort.

"Do you really think I could abandon them. I am not lowering my standards. While Sakura may not be much at the moment she still seems to be causing you a bit of discomfort" Which was entirely true, for the poor ninja was still trying to shake off the pink haired devil as she cackled and clawed him.

"And don't you dare tell me to abandon Naruto. If you even suggest that I am better than he is I will happily tell you every reason you are wrong. He is my superior and better half. I will remain loyal to him till the end." Kakashi was once again stunned, but he was intrigued by the way he worded that. He claimed Naruto as his superior and claimed loyalty to the blonde. He named the boy his better half. There was more to the two than meets the eye for sure. He was so caught up in his fight and his thoughts that he forgot that Naruto was missing. So he didn't notice the fox and blonde boy creep up behind him. Sakura saw his approach and quickly distracted the Jounin by biting his shoulder….. Hard. He yelped and didn't notice when the fox snatched the bells and darted over to the stumps placing the bells with a third. Naruto waited and the moment the alarm went off he snatched the girl from Kakashi's back and with a whisper of wind they both disappeared . Sasuke disappeared using shunshin when Kakashi turned his back to him at the loss of weight. Needless to say Kakashi was flabbergasted at the seemingly empty clearing where he had just been fighting two of his students. He shrugged and shunshined back to the place he left the alarm and was surprised to see his three genin sitting there. What made it worse was that they EACH held a bell and he couldn't tell which were the right bells. He sighed. Naruto looked at him expectantly.

"Well sensei? How did we do?" He looked at the boy with narrowed eyes.

"What do you mean 'we'? I didn't see you there." Sasuke grinned. Sakura smirked. Naruto just pinned him with a calm gaze.

"Now now Sensei. Who do you think came up with this plan? And who do you think got the bells? You should have paid more attention. You assumed that we would go against each other. But you're poor opinion of us added to the fact that you immediately underestimated us as genin was your downfall. You, Sensei, failed to look underneath the underneath." Kakashi gaped at the blonde. He was once again confused. The boy spoke like a veteran and was once again giving off that odd feeling of power. He sighed.

"Well you all pass it seems. The test was to test your teamwork. You all worked together flawlessly. I would like to know why each of you decided to help your comrades though. Sakura you first." Sakura nodded.

"Well the main reason is because up until just recently I was more of a burden than anything. I wanted to prove to my teammates that I won't drag this team down." Kakashi nodded. Then he looked at Sasuke.

"I fought alongside them because they are my team and my friends. I will never abandon my comrades. Most of all I will never abandon Naruto. I am loyal to him before any other. It will always be my duty to protect him and fight at his side. I can not leave him. I made a mistake once that I will never forgive myself for and I refuse to make that mistake again. He is my reason for fighting." Kakashi stared.

'_Didn't expect THAT! Wow he is really dedicated to the fox container. Maybe there is something between them.' _He looked expectantly at Naruto. The blonde stared at Sasuke for a long moment then turned to him.

"They are my teammates. They are two of my very few precious people. It is my duty and my wish to protect them. I will fight till the end of time itself if that's what it takes to save them. Even if it means my life. I will not abandon a comrade. Sakura is a great person and will become a great kunoichi. I will more specifically not abandon Sasuke. He was my first friend. My first person to accept me for me and not what I hold. The first to comfort me after the villagers tried to assassinate me again. He is my first love. I can not give that up. After all sensei only someone with something precious to protect knows the meaning of true strength. I will become stronger to protect all my precious people. Including my team." Kakashi beamed after he shook himself from the daze the boys speech had caused. The quiet voice wove the words into an exquisite tapestry of emotions even though the blonde showed nothing on his face. It was by far the most compelling thing he had ever heard. Then something he said clicked.

"Wait. Love? Assassinations?" Kakashi looked concerned. Naruto just nodded.

"Sasuke is my boyfriend. I love him very much. He has been there several times when the villagers tried to 'kill the demon brat' as they call it. Don't tell me you didn't know sensei." Kakashi looked stunned. Then suddenly he looked furious.

"I can't believe they would resort to such acts. I knew they hated you but not that they tried to kill you. How many times has this happened?" Naruto looked incredulous. Then he shook his head as Sasuke came to sit beside him and took his hand and twined their fingers together.

"Kakashi-sensei the first attempt was ten days after I was born. since then they have become more and more frequent. Now they try at least twice a week. Fortunately I'm not that easy to kill. They usually just beat me until I can't move or they think I'm dead. Heh, It's actually a bit entertaining to see their faces when I'm fine the next day. Sasuke is always there when I'm hurt. I can't go to the hospital because they won't treat me so I go to the Uchiha district." Sasuke spoke when he stopped.

"I have a room that has all the necessities of a hospital. I even had Naruto himself paint the healing seals on the walls. After the first few visits I began studying medic jutsus. I'm quite proficient in them now. So is Naruto here. He learned because sometimes they attack when I'm with him. I have taken a few stray kunai during the assaults." He finished speaking. He raised an eyebrow at the enraged Sakura and Kakashi. Kakashi was the next to speak.

"Damn them. I can't believe they would disrespect the Third in such a way. I'm even more pissed that they have completely ignored the Yondaime's dieing wish. How could they? I can't believe they have such little faith in the man they call a hero!" Naruto sighed.

"Sensei, I don't think they care anymore. I know for a fact they obviously couldn't care less about honoring my father's dieing wish. That his son might be known as a hero for holding the Kyuubi at bay each and every day of his life. I don't even think they've thought about the fact that I am my father's son. After all why would the Yondaime curse his own son?" At this the boy snorted at the look on Kakashi's face.

"Ha. See I was right not even his own student knew that it was his son. This place didn't deserve his protection." At this Sasuke looked at him with an expression of deep respect and love, but also anger.

"The same way they don't deserve you , Naruto-koi. They will never deserve you." Naruto sighed.

"That may or may not be true, but even so I will always protect them as it is my duty. I do so to honor my father even if they will not. I will not begrudge them the life they try to steal from me. Now I think you have a report to make Sensei. Sakura you don't seem upset about finding out about Kyuubi. I am after all a Jinchurriki." Sakura smiled.

"You are not Kyuubi though. You are Uzumaki Naruto, Shinobi of Konoha, son of the Yondaime, my teammate, and my friend. You are the hero of Konoha. You and you're father." Naruto stared for a moment before he suddenly smiled his rare smile. They all froze at the action. He was beautiful. The smile soon disappeared but the happiness lingered in his eyes. Sasuke gave a grateful look to the girl. She just smiled still stunned from the joy his smile had shone. Then suddenly an evil smirk made it's way onto the blonde's face that sent a shiver up Kakashi's spine.

" Well we can't just let you walk away unscathed sensei. After all you did underestimate us. So..."

He quickly went through a string of seals then slammed his hands onto the ground. His shout ringing in the air.

_**"LAND MINE! SEALS OF DESTRUCTION:LEVEL THREE!"**_ At his shout glowing seals began branching out across the ground. The seals flew across the ground to encircle him before the ground exploded upwards singeing his cloths and covering him in cuts, bruises, and dirt. The explosion was not strong enough to kill him but the vibrations were felt all the way to the Hokage tower.

--Later at the Hokage's office--

Several Jounin including Sarutobi Asuma, Yuuhi Kurenai, and Umino Iruka a chunin were waiting having just reported the passing or failure of their teams. They were all very disgruntled. They were waiting on Hatake Kakashi the notoriously late ex ANBU. Kurenai spoke in annoyance.

"Why are we even waiting? We all know he's just going to fail them." At that moment the door opened and Hatake Kakashi entered. There were several gasps. The man looked distinctly pissed and looked as if he had just left a war zone. Sandaime spoke first.

"Kakashi. What _happened to you?" Kakashi frowned and then answered with a smile._

_"My team happened to me. Team Seven..." Everyone looked at him waiting for the inevitable._

_"...Passed." There was a moment of silence as that sank in. Then..._

_"WHAT?!" Came the startled shout. Sandaime spoke calmly._

_"Did you just say you passed a team? You really passed them?" Kakashi nodded._

_"Team Seven, consisting of Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto passed my test. In fact they more then passed it. They should probably be chunin. I've never seen genin so gifted. Then of course I have the student who brings the other two together even though he far out classes them both. The one who inspires them..." Everyone waited for him to say the rookie of the years name._

_"...Naruto." Silence._

_"Huh?" Was the intelligent reply._

_"Naruto is the strongest on my team. He has the respect of Sakura and the ... well the loyalty of Sasuke." _

_"Did you say loyalty?" Kurenai asked. Kakashi nodded._

_"Sasuke himself said he was loyal to only Naruto. I don't know why but he is dedicated to the blonde. The files say they were rivals. They are far from that. Sasuke looks to Naruto." Iruka nodded. _

_"I found out recently that the two were hiding their skills. Sasuke takes his queue from Naruto. The Uchiha is Naruto's boyfriend after all." This was greeted by silence. The Sandaime was the one to speak._

_"Could you repeat that Iruka-san?" He sounded dazed. Iruka smiled._

_"Naruto and Sasuke are together. They've been that way for a while it seems. They are very much in love. And Sasuke is severely devoted to Naruto." Kakashi nodded._

_"That is what they told me. I have never seen such devotion before. The only catch is that he seems to be loyal to Naruto before the village. Luckily our blonde is loyal to the village." The Sandaime nodded._

_"Naruto is very loyal. " As he said this a storm cloud seemed to form over Kakashi and a look came onto his face that clearly stated he wanted to kill something._

_"Kami knows why! I was also informed that the people of this village try to kill my new student at least twice a week. Are you aware of the fact that the hospital will not treat Naruto? Or That they are so determined to kill him that even Sasuke has been caught in the crossfire before? How about the fact that both boys have become proficient at medic jutsus so that they can heal each other after the beatings? Or even better, he holds no grudge at all, even though he knows about IT and his father. And KAMI his skills! How do you explain such extraordinary skills going unseen under your very nose? And why did I not know of his father? How did nobody notice the signs? His mask?? How did you not see his pain?! How could we miss the power that seems to radiate from him? The plain benevolence of that aura? And for the life of me how did no one see how inherently GOOD he is? The strength of spirit that makes him... well HIM! I tell you now Hokage-sama. I will remain in this village for as long as he is here. I have just come to realize that my loyalty ,too, lies with my student." He said this with a mixture of outrage and anger and as he spoke there were gasps. Kurenai spoke out._

_"You can't really mean that Kakashi! How can you claim loyalty to a boy you barely know?" Kakashi looked at her calmly. The look in his eyes was unnerving. _

_"I understand your misgivings Kurenai-san, but it stands that I am loyal to him. I can't really put into words why, you would have to meet him for that, but I can tell you it is not just Sasuke and I. Sakura too acknowledges his hold on her. I do believe that Iruka-san feels the same don't you?" The chunin nodded. _

_"That's right. There are others too. " At his words one jounin spoke out._

_"YOSH!! THE YOUTHFUL IRUKA-SAN IS RIGHT! MY OWN YOUTHFUL STUDENT NEJI-KUN HAS TOLD ME OF NARUTO-KUN! HIS FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN MOST BRIGHTLY!! I MUST MEET THIS MOST YOUTHFUL GENIN AND LEARN HIS SECRET!!" Everyone stared at the one known as Maito Gai. Sarutobi frowned._

_"What do you mean? Hyuuga Neji? How does he know Naruto?" Iruka smiled._

_"Ah! Neji. Nice boy. He was at Naruto's when I had dinner there. Naruto claims him as a brother. Just as Neji calls him brother." Sarutobi stared._

_"Brother?" Kakashi smiled behind his mask._

_"Yes. I think that Team 7 will make this a very interesting time for the village."_

_"Indeed. Alright Team 7 consisting of Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, And Uchiha Sasuke are now official genin. Kami help us." _


End file.
